The Eye of the Dragon
by thepinkpuffin
Summary: fic from the 1996 series The Oz Kids In a desperate attempt to save her homeland, a child goes back into the past to stop Andrea from becoming a baneful wicked witch when she grows older.
1. Chapter 1

"Boy, I can't wait to spend a week at Aunt Glinda's!" cried Neddie, excitedly sitting in a large white carriage. Dot came waddling with a huge suitcase. Neddie's eyes grew large. "Mom packed this – not me," she said. "Hurry up!" cried Bella, who was sitting in the back seat.

"I hope that wicked witch doesn't come back like the last time we went to Aunt Glinda's," said Boris quivering a bit. Dot got in. "I REALLY hope Mombi doesn't come back – lets not play tennis when we get there. Will we?" "Oh, my brother!" cried Bella who was now getting annoyed – as usual. Everyone sighed in agitation from Boris's constant cowardice.

After everyone was in, the carriage plodded off. Dot was sitting comfortably next to Neddie on the purple seat. "I wonder what Andrea is doing now," she thought, "she's probably preparing for the weekend."

But Andrea was NOT preparing for the weekend. While she was sitting in her room her emotional state became turbulent. She was thinking.

She wanted to be just like here mother, Glinda. Glinda was so pretty, so prudent, so noted, so loved, so recognized and so good. Yet with constant rejection throughout her childhood she felt like a lowlife. People always compared Andrea to her mother. It was like comparing a raisin and a watermelon. Glinda was so much better then her. She knew she was going to be a powerful witch someday. The question was would she be strong enough to be a good witch or would temptation, hurt and anger suck her in trash her then puke her out – leaving her to be a wicked witch. She was terrified. Herself was her worst enemy.

Glinda did not reject her. Andrea knew her mother loved her dearly, whenever Andrea was lowly Glinda would always hold and rock her and they would talk about her problem for the while.

Yet, sometimes her mother would scold her for being offensive to others or doing something wrong. Sometimes she thought Glinda didn't love her.

For years Andrea spent hours in her room, sitting in the corner. At times the other children would play outside her window and if she'd walk down there they'd all run away. They never let her play with them. She heard them talking behind her back. According to them she was "a goof", "annoying" and "nasty".

Now that the children finally accepted her into their little clique, she was happy but still wary of them from past experiences. The worst feeling to have is regret. She wept in that room continuously. She hated herself for being so mean. But whenever she was around people, her disposition seemed out of her control.

Andrea also had no father. Ever since she was born, she lived with only her mother. She saw all the other kids have two parents. Andrea was jealous. Andrea would ask her mother about her father and Glinda would simply shrug her shoulders and change the subject. She was angry with Glinda for that. She felt she had the right to know who her own father was.

So you can imagine her self-esteem was very, very, very low. She used her magic wand to sort of cover up her degrading emotions.

"Andrea," called her mother from below, "your friends are here!" Andrea rushed down the stairwell to greet them. "Hello!" the gang cried in unison. Toto barked.

Boris was still in the aftermath of a terrible fright on the ride. Sticking his head out of the window, he thought his shadow was a giant monster coming eat the carriage.

Frank looked around to the familiar place. "How are you doing?" he said excitedly and turned his computer off. Andrea blushed shyly. At times she felt like turning him into a frog so he'd hop away. Whenever she was around him she felt kind of giddy.

After everyone was settled in for the weekend, the kids decided to play tag in the courtyard. The old brown tree was the base. Tin boy was the fastest runner and Scarecrow Jr. strategized how to play the game. Dot was it, she tagged Bella who tagged Scarecrow who tagged Dot again.

Andrea pranced through the field forgetting all about her previous troubles. Suddenly she felt a hand push her and she tumbled down with a boom. Without warning, she heard many chuckles. The young witch looked up and saw everyone laughing and pointing at her. Then she looked down and saw her dress covered with mud.

She had lost her sense of humor long ago to rejection. She had no clue that it was all gaiety. Drops of tears started to run from Andrea's eyes as her so-called friends stood in their derision. Frank stopped laughing, but the others didn't. Anger flushed the blood from her veins.

Frank stopped the others quickly. "We're sorry Andrea, your beautiful dress! What can we do about it," asked Dot pityingly. But the young witch was now too angry to hear her words. "I'll teach you impudent lowlifes a lesson!" Andrea thought. Then she thought she must control her anger. She shivered in confusion.

"I'll just clean myself up with my wand." So she did. Toto was growling. "What's he growling at sis?" asked Neddie. Dot looked to Scarecrow Jr, "stratus clouds drifting this way, there's a storm coming." Andrea tried to swallow her anger, but it didn't subside. She was going to cast a hostile spell on them.

"Lets go inside," said Tin Boy and the others agreed. The gang raced to the door. Tin Boy pulled on it. "It's locked!" he cried. "Do you have the key Andrea?" asked Dot. But Andrea didn't answer she was still swimming in a pool of indecision and confusion. "I can't hurt them – they did nothing!" said one side of her, "They believe you have no soul! Show them you do and hurt them," said the other. Her good side ceded, and she cast her magic wand high into the air.  
"NO! ANDREA DON'T!" cried Dot in horror.


	2. Chapter 2

A lightning bolt hit the old brown tree. It made a noise that shook the house and broke at least one window. Boris screamed and jumped in Dot's arms. Neddie hugged Tin Boy.

"Neddie," called out Dot still nurturing Boris in her arms. "I'm right here, sis." Nothing was damaged. However, underneath the tree there was a bright green illumination. Boris quivered, it was probably something wicked and scary. "It's a wicked witch!" he cried. Everyone gasped.

"What did you do now?" spewed Bella in a terrible tone. Everyone looked at Andrea. She looked down at the floor in regret. Lets go see what it is," said Bella. "Call for Aunt Glinda," begged Neddie. Andrea protested, for she didn't want to be compared to her beautiful and angelic mother – but the gang persisted. Glinda neither called back or appeared.

They were terrified. "Maybe it's a prank from Otto!" bellowed Andrea. "It came out of your wand!" cried Bella.

Bella, Frank and Scarecrow Jr. decided they better take a peek at what the illuminating object was. The glow of the figure depreciated as they approached. The three began gagging in the smoke. Frank, with his eyes closed, bumped into Andrea. He out his shirt over his mouth.

"Hey! Get back with the others your not supposed to be here." "Andrea?" said a soft, meek voice – it obviously wasn't her. Frank opened his eyes. The smoke had cleared. His mouth dropped open then he looked at stunned Scarecrow Jr. In front of him stood a little girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes.

She looked like a little Glinda. Toto, Neddie, Dot, Tin Boy, Boris and Andrea ran up to her. This was no wicked witch! Glinda had been turned into a child! What were they going to do? "Aunt Glinda what happened? Andrea what did you do?" squeaked Neddie, his arm attached to Dot's skirt. Andrea looked even more ashamed.

The little girl looked around. "I must be in the right place then. Hi Tin Man…or…Boy, hi Scarecrow, Bella, Boris, Toto." The girl pecked Dot on the cheek, "hi Dot, hi Neddie."

Scarecrow Jr. raised his eyebrows. "Who are you?" "My name is Blossom, where am I?" questioned the little girl. "You are at my mom Glinda's castle," inquired Andrea.

The girl looked around, a smile came to her face. "Glinda? Grandma? I miss her so!" She jumped for joy. "Grandma?" uttered everyone in unison.

"Did you say Glinda is your mother?" Blossom asked Andrea. "Yes…" All of a sudden torrents of tears came from the little girl's eyes she tumbled onto Andrea knocking her to the ground. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! I've missed you so much!" Blossom began kissing her rapidly as Andrea tried to kick her off.

"Mommy? Andrea can't be your "mommy" she's just a kid!" Tin boy and Dot pulled the gushing girl away from Andrea. Blossom rolled back onto the grass. She caught her senses. "Andrea, its no lie…I'm your daughter!"

Everyone was looking directly at Andrea who lay in the grass incensed. "My father sent me to go back in time to stop mom from becoming a wicked witch! He said I would land around his friends playing when they were little."

"We're not little!" snorted Bella, angrily. Bella did not believe a word of it. The girl had probably been spying on them. "Bella, she is right," inquired Scarecrow, "look, the stratus clouds have disappeared!" He gave a proud smirk. Andrea felt qualm all of a sudden.

"A wicked witch! Andrea?" sniffed Neddie, "She can't be a wicked witch! She's our friend!" Neddie began to cry. Andrea was surprised someone felt that way about her. The girl was also getting teary eyed too. "There, there Neddie. Blossom, who is your father?" asked Tin Boy curiously.

Blossom looked down at the floor. "Well, I've always called him Dad but I think his first name is what...Frank?" Everyone gasped and looked at Frank. Scarecrow Jr. started chuckling. Frank shook his head, "Oh no, I can't marry Andrea! No, umm...no way! I don't even...like..." Frank's face turned bright red.

Scarecrow Jr., Tin Boy and Bella broke out in a hysterical laugh. Neddie even chuckled a bit. "You can't be serious?" asked Dot, "can you?" Andrea looked at Frank, then at Blossom, then at Frank, then at Blossom. The new girl seemed confused.


End file.
